


危险关系

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Triangle, two dom and one sub, 无可奈何的顺从, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: dom/sub世界观，略带哨兵向导的设定。sub的身体素质比普通人强很多，数值极高的sub约等于现世英灵的战斗力。sub跟dom都概率拥有超能力，很多只是一些鸡肋的能力，但吉尔伽美什拥有的能力非常实用。非正常退役的前特工迪卢木多以为自己招惹了一个棘手的dom Caster，可实际上他一次性招惹了两个。Archer+Caster x 迪卢木多





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔伽美什远远地看到了藤丸立香，她正在广场上喂鸽子。她是军队最年轻的master之一，被吉尔伽美什发掘出来并加入军队的时候甚至还没从初中毕业。

世界上只有十个dom能够得到master的称呼，他们负责管控军队内所有的sub。吉尔伽美什的目光像是锐利的剑，刺透了距离藤丸立香五十米、藏在人群中的sub——她正拿着气球装模做样地卖。被吓了一跳后紫发的sub松开手，气球全飞走了。她跟藤丸立香之间是绑定关系，于是她的dom知道了吉尔伽美什的到来。

藤丸立香站起身，把手里的饲料撒掉。刚才她利用dom的能力哄停在身边的鸽子拍拍翅膀，飞上了天空。她去小贩那里买汽水，然后向游乐园的方向走去。

这个广场上来来往往都是前往那里的游客，节日的时候有活动，花车经过这里，长椅的位子一座难求。

“你的任务是什么时候？”

吉尔伽美什挑了视野广阔、面向人群的位置。他懒散地看着远远上升到半空的气球被鸽子抓住绳子，向着那个sub的位置逐渐下降。最后sub跳了起来（当然只控制在普通人跳跃的高度），捞回了几个气球。鸽子四散飞走。藤丸立香不着痕迹地坐在了他的正后方——朝着被铁艺围栏分割的游乐园面壁的位置。她“呲”地拧开汽水，说：“这是机密。”她顿了顿，对她的金主来说这世上大概没什么机密可言。“在这个游乐园的鬼屋里有违禁药的交易，九个小时前我们折了他们的保护伞，光是摧毁他就花了我四小时。我控制了他的sub继续维持交易，再过半小时顾客到齐，一网打尽。”

现在是早上九点，吉尔伽美什沐浴在早晨的阳光里，阳光将他的金发照耀得犹如黄金，有一整天满满的时间表在等着他，而他的私人飞机中途停下，就为了这场秘密会面。他在逼问自己的学生最近一笔大额支出拿去做了什么。藤丸立香确实处于一个可以乱花钱的年纪，但既然是吉尔伽美什的学生，她得学会把钱花在正确的地方……

“我买了一个重刑犯，实际是非正常退役的前特工，sub属性。他不能进‘商店’，会被送到‘实验室’。”藤丸立香盯着汽水瓶口的弹珠，这一瓶是墨绿色的，“你正在物色保镖，不是吗？有至少三个家族为你献上了保镖的人选，但是你现在还是一个人。如果你能压制住他，他一定能让你满意的。”

吉尔伽美什发出了玩味的声音，去“商店”服役是重刑犯的一种出路，仅限sub属性。在某几个限定的大城市，居民可凭身份证购买一段时间的使用权。军队的dom会确保商品乖乖听话，任劳任怨。以吉尔伽美什了解到的来说，这得是master或是master备选这个级别的dom才能做的兼职，sub属性的重刑犯中有半数以上杀死过他们的dom，而“去商店买个sub来用”这件事非常安全普遍，除了商业炒作得好，事前筛选确保没有意外发生也同样重要。

“你不会不知道‘商店’是伊修塔尔那女人开的吧，家门不幸，这位在血源上是本王的姐姐，策划过针对我的三次刺杀，”吉尔伽美什低沉地威胁道，他简直不敢相信自己为了这样愚蠢的事情跑了一趟，“本王有什么理由替你报销这笔花费？”他发怒的声音带上了dom的能力，而身后的女孩不为所动。Dom的能力会随着年老而衰竭，仅就属性数值而言藤丸立香已经超过了她的金主。

一个紫色短发的女孩拿着传单路过，一股脑地把手里的纸全部递给了吉尔伽美什，她就是藤丸立香绑定的sub玛修。他不耐烦地翻开来看，不到三分钟他便翻完了那份详细的履历，与此同时玛修也去拿了武器包走回来，坐到了藤丸立香的旁边。无论这边谈话结果如何，她们的行动即将开始。

“真实性？”吉尔伽美什的声音听起来没有了刚才的恼怒。

“他是前特工，在体系内。我核对了他的任务记录。”

难怪不适合被出售。国家特工与职业杀手也就一线之隔，真的详细记录下自己的事迹，后者可能都得甘拜下风——一个sub的手里挂了十几条dom的命，其中还有一个master，他的反抗训练做的未免也太好，难怪“实验室“紧跟着便接手，想知道他身上的秘密。他的学生拿他的钱截胡了一颗正当盛年的弃子，正如她所言，只要有人能压制住这个sub，以他的业务能力，吉尔伽美什能省心不少。

“从脸蛋来说，过关。但为什么你只对他动了恻隐之心？实验室接手的这一批，另外两个数值没有高到像他那样不可控，也都是sub，为什么单单是他？”在master这个级别的dom眼里除了自己绑定的那个sub以外，所有的sub几乎都没有区别，全是被碾压的份。吉尔伽美什只是去年从master的级别掉了下去，但仍然是极高的数值。他察觉到背后的惊异，不耐烦地说道：“你以为你只浪费了30万美金就值得本王来见你了吗？三个人，你选了这个，另外两个人也去不了实验室了。”小丫头还是太嫩，总是会把别人搅进来，这是她的优点也是她的缺点。如果不是吉尔伽美什替她收拾掉了首尾，三天后她在述职会议上就没法交代。运载实验品的飞机再过十分钟就会遭遇空难，“砰”地人间蒸发。

“……”藤丸立香沉默了片刻，这些天她除了在忙面前的违禁药物案件，就在调查前特工的资料。她说：“只有他是无辜的，他不该去实验室。如果这世上还有一个地方存在公平正义，那大概是你身边。”另外两个是货真价实的重刑犯加反社会人格，尽管所有的sub对他们这个级别的dom大概都没区别，但是吉尔伽美什会嫌弃。他就是从来都不屑于踏足商店，藤丸立香判断，他其实没有这么讨厌他姐姐。

很久以前他对着刚刚踏足军队的自己说过什么灵魂的颜色，藤丸立香一直记得这件事，军队里也有这样的传言吉尔伽美什的能力是看穿别人的灵魂。她确信自己的选择没错。

吉尔伽美什打了个响指：“感到荣幸吧杂种，本王收下这份贡品。”

“如果您需要我命令他的话，10个小时后我会有空的。”

吉尔伽美什只是不耐烦地挥挥手：“你时间到了。”

“那我们先告退了。”

身后传来风声，藤丸立香被她的sub抱着腾空翻越进游乐园，玛修以超越人类的速度奔跑着，两人像是一道远去的风。


	2. Chapter 2

吉尔伽美什根本没问藤丸立香那个贡品在哪里，等她出任务结束她会知道的。他回去私人飞机里准备拆包裹。他懒得一件事情做两次，既然飞机停在这，那就一次性办完。他的秘书希杜丽为他办完了迪卢木多的购买手续，他现在的身份是“商店”的新商品，即将被交易去某个大人物家里长期使用。这也是常有的手段，良好市民可以租用一般货色，而特别好的那些，一开始就另有去处。  
迪卢木多见到自己的新主人的时候身上仍然带着脚镣手铐和腰链，全套，没有人打算替他拆掉。他自己拆的话需要花费十分钟，这还得感谢外面那身拘束服被解开了。更棘手的问题在于如何离开这里，万米高空，四个荷枪实弹的军人，一个数值极高的dom。迪卢木多不会忽略他至今没有摸到任何一点能用于开锁的东西，这些人里面至少有一个行家，或者他们都是。他不得不压制自己，在那个金发的dom面前跪下，把他的头放在他的手心里。他不可自抑地感到安全，紧绷的身体也放松下来。Sub的天性，没办法。  
“你可以去吃点东西，杂种。”吉尔伽美什挥了挥手，dom的天性，没办法。Dom支配sub，这包含着很多含义，一个有教养的dom不会坐视sub挨饿受冻。迪卢木多一边吃着面包和奶酪一边心里估算，面前的金发dom快够得上master级别了，如果换一种活法，他没有做特工，杀死过许多dom，换身份像是换衣服，辜负了很多真心，背叛了……如果没有那些事，他只是一个普通的sub，他或许会愿意在这个金发年长的dom面前跪下，闭上眼睛接受他的抚摸，为他戴上项圈，由他的dom来抽紧……他停止这些无意义的想象，喝了一口旁边的牛奶。牛奶是甜的，里面加了蜂蜜。迪卢木多停了停，又喝了一大口。这可以快速补充他的体力，毕竟给即将送进实验室的实验素材送吃的显然是浪费。  
迪卢木多利用自己的能力感觉着吉尔伽美什，眼前的dom拥有军队背景和十几个名誉头衔，从事军火研发。漂浮在吉尔伽美什身边的信息无一不在诉说这个金发男人的财力与地位，他是“合法”得到自己的。迪卢木多不认为杀死过许多dom的自己能够得到去“商店”缓刑的机会——在dom的命令下封闭自己，不断地被作为奴隶出租。他会去“实验室”，在不间断的人体实验中度过短暂的清醒时间，然后死的干脆利落。  
“商店”还是“实验室”，这是个好问题，迪卢木多宁愿选择后者。前特工曾经勒死过一个普通市民，dom属性。他利用假身份同时租赁了三个“商店”sub，把“商品”关在封闭的地下室隔绝master的呼唤与定位芯片，时间最长的那个即将逾期超过两个月。特工迪卢木多被紧急抽调去杀死那个dom，以防sub身体内的“令咒”被启动。所有的“商品”都在药物的作用下被master命令过，如果他们杀人或者他们逃逸超过两个月，任意一项前提达成，“令咒”会启动：他们会排除阻碍物（如果有），然后去到空旷地带（为了方便被找到），然后自杀（必要措施）。  
迪卢木多听到任务描述是杀死那个dom的时候特意确认了一下，得到的回答是：是的没错，为了防止无辜的市民因租赁“商店”的sub而遭遇安全问题，迪卢木多要先去杀死那个无辜的市民。简直像什么新时代的苏联冷笑话。  
零安全问题的炒作为“商店”带来了巨额利益，而那些竟然都不是虚假宣传。如果那个dom真的死于“商品”因“令咒”引发的暴动，媒体和群众是不会在意那个dom是否犯法在先的。伊修塔尔不容忍任何影响收入的瑕疵，她在军队的合伙人同样不允许，这就是迪卢木多为什么会被抽调来做这件脏事。他忠诚可靠，只要芬恩命令他，他会为他办成任何事。  
迪卢木多来到那个dom的小屋，在地下室找到了被切的七零八落的肉块。讽刺的是“商店”的安全性没出任何问题，“商品”们被命令封闭自己，他们在被折磨致死前没有任何反抗。从手法看那个普通市民dom绝不是第一次作案，但他的背景干净，没有犯罪记录，实在是比他的猎物高明了不知道多少。迪卢木多杀死了那个dom混进他糟糕的杰作里，人渣混入人渣像是水滴融入大海。他因为此次任务产生了轻微的ptsd（主要还是把dom的尸体混入作品的额外举动），但并不可怜上述的任何一片肉块。  
吉尔伽美什正在修改行程，他本来有一张排的满满的，只是在意识里扫一眼就令人头皮发麻的时间表。而那现在一项项地全空了，取而代之的只有一件事，领地。他会把自己带去他的家里……他想让他去见一个人。或者说想让一个人见他。  
“看够了吗，杂种？”  
吉尔伽美什突兀出声，sub杯中的液体剧烈摇晃了一下。迪卢木多的杯子始终拿在手里，可是里面的牛奶还剩下大半杯，未免也太明显了。吉尔伽美什没有阻止他利用能力获取信息，这些信息就是他想让自己知道的，早知道他看得大方一点。迪卢木多向吉尔伽美什举杯示意，优雅地仿佛是在高级餐厅里冲自己中意的约炮对象敬酒，他说：“是的，我明白。”他确保自己的声音听起来温柔谦逊，对dom来说sub的服从就像杯子里的蜂蜜牛奶那样甜蜜。  
他得在见到那个人之前离开。  
吉尔伽美什人不错，迪卢木多不能留下，也最好不要去见到别人。芬恩迟早会知道自己还活着，然后他会再报复他一遍。芬恩·麦克库尔慷慨大方，永远能宽恕任何人，迪卢木多从进入军队成为他的sub起，坚信他的dom正是这样的人，十年，即使随着芬恩年老无法再作为dom命令他，他也仍然不改变自己的想法和身份。直到最近他才知道，芬恩可能并不是会宽恕所有人，他绝不原谅背叛。他没有原谅自己。他想他去死。  
一路无话。或者说作为临时的dom与sub，他们交流的信息已经足够。飞机落地，吉尔伽美什的司机来接他，那四个军人把他押送上车便行礼离开。迪卢木多发现车里实际上没有司机，是Al自动驾驶的汽车。这是好事，一会儿只需要破坏摄像头，扯出存储卡就可以。他们行驶在一个庞大得难以想象的庄园里，这附近如果全都是吉尔伽美什的地盘，他未免也太有钱了。迪卢木多胡思乱想着，同时没有放过吉尔伽美什正拿着手里的Ipad跟对面吵架。他还是没能从吉尔伽美什的意识里看到“那个人”的样貌，但是吉尔伽美什现在的情绪是烦躁的，因为他发送了很多讯息，而对面没有回应。吉尔伽美什同样是清楚对面没有回应的原因的，他纵容着那个人，或许那是他的sub？  
那么那个人就是竞争者了。迪卢木多撇开这个可笑的想法，他不会留下的。  
最终的目的地是一处别墅门前。吉尔伽美什解开那些把迪卢木多锁在车上的束具，说：“去屋子里呆着。”他用了命令，迪卢木多像只被捏住后颈的成年猫那样万分不情愿地走了进去。他使用反抗训练的内容让自己从dom的控制下挣脱出来，想象一些东西，一些能说服你自己这有利于你们双方。是的，你不被需要，他只是想上你。迪卢木多对自己说，他乖巧地在地毯上坐下，吉尔伽美什打了个手势说：“你可以坐椅子，呆在一楼。”这也是一句命令，然后他径直上楼。  
这里是吉尔伽美什住的地方，没有防备，迪卢木多进门便摸到了足够他用来解锁的东西。他听见楼上传来争吵，吉尔伽美什在喋喋不休地教训某个人。你不被需要，迪卢木多对自己说，他有一个sub了。你该离开，如果前两次你能在一切开始前离开，或许她们不会死。  
桎梏松动了，双重意义上的。迪卢木多捏紧腰链的链条，小心地把它们放到地上，很好，没有任何声音。  
“为了你们的幸福，先生们。”重获自由的迪卢木多在心里冲楼上致意，然后顺走门上的钥匙翻窗而出。如果不出意外这是车库的门卡，他从意识里看到吉尔伽美什把钥匙精准地丢上挂钩。车库里面有很多未上锁的摩托。整片庄园都是吉尔伽美什的土地，他想骑就骑。  
吉尔伽美什从楼上下来，两个。  
迪卢木多恐怕做梦也想不到他以为的“吉尔伽美什在单方面教训某人”，实际上是“两个吉尔伽美什在吵架，他们的声音一模一样”。他们是克隆人，年轻的那个今年才20，看起来就是个小鬼，但他是在役军人。  
Master的地位特殊，平时隐秘行事。藤丸立香平时也做警察的工作，她跟哥哥说好一起报考警校，尽管成为了master也没有放弃自己的梦想。她是最年轻的master，可以不放弃自己的梦想；而Archer是最强的，他可以做任何自己想做的事。所以在役的master只有9个，其中一个独占一个名字叫Archer。其实他本来想用本名Gilgamesh的，但是年长的自己在役期间使用的名字是Caster，所以他起了个差不多的。如果迪卢木多做特工的时候足够不听话或许他会遇见Archer，这就足以使他察觉出意识中看到的那个“骑摩托车飙车，回家后把钥匙丢上挂钩”的吉尔伽美什，比他飞机上见到的dom要年轻得太多了。可惜迪卢木多曾经是一个优秀的特工，忙于拯救世界，无缘被master教训。他现在也同样优秀，只要他能离开庄园，想要找出他来的困难度就会倍增。  
Archer一向觉得自己的名字起的不错，既能把自己与年长的自己区分开来，也非常符合他的dom属性。对待不听话的sub就该一箭穿心，把他们碾压在地上爬不起来。他很快意识到了现状，暴戾地大笑起来。  
“原来我老了以后竟然退化到如此地步，真是不像样啊哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“闭嘴，再过二十五年你也差不多！有这时间耍嘴皮子不如赶紧去抓他回来，我下午才去办他的手续，现在他只是一个危险分子而已。”  
Archer挑了挑眉毛，问：“看到他会去哪儿了吗?”  
Caster报出了一串数字，他在Ipad上输入坐标，那边是一处悬崖。从南面插满“不要自杀”的指示牌中往上攀登可以到顶端，有一个位置正对着茫茫大海。海风拥抱身体，潮水垫在脚下，传说那里联系着另一个世界。  
“自杀圣地。”Archer吹了声口哨，20分钟后他飙车到达，趴在“不要自杀”的指示牌上等待自己看中的猎物。五分钟内“劝”回了三个看起来过的不怎么好的杂种，其中一个是dom，不过也没差。  
“想开点，杂种，回家去。”  
“你在日行一善吗？”迪卢木多非常惊讶dom的意志居然能影响dom，“实验室”会喜欢他的。不过这与自己无关。他摆摆手，现在自己只是个游客。他中途顺了一个钱包，买了一套衣服。他冲年轻的Dom露出无害而美丽的微笑，“我只是想上去看看风景，我不会轻生的。”  
Archer冲他露出威严而同样美丽的微笑，他的嘴唇像是两片艳丽的花瓣。  
“跪下，杂种。”  
在正午的阳光和海风里，迪卢木多像个傻子一样跪在沙砾地上动弹不得。他同时感到中暑与失温，但是吉尔伽美什没有允许他移动，他根本不在乎他。偶尔路过的人投以理解的目光，人能停在指示牌前多冷静一会儿是好事，他的朋友也在陪着他。Archer俯身盯着迪卢木多，路人看不见他可怕的眼睛才以为他是关心迪卢木多的好朋友。跪在地上的sub如果抬头，他的身体就会发抖。  
以迪卢木多的数值，绝大部分的训练官是无法命令他的，而Archer跟曾经与他建立联系的任何人都不一样。他不建立联系，他只是碾压过迪卢木多的身体与精神，在这个过程中出于求生欲人总是哀嚎得更加凄惨些，迪卢木多也不例外。他发自内心地感到恐惧，Archer能清楚地感觉到，然后刻意地往上加码。Archer有条件地展示给迪卢木多一些信息，比如他也是吉尔伽美什，他跟Caster是一个人，就是对他还不错却被放了鸽子的Caster。现在Archer正在给Caster发信息，他用手机拍了张照片发过去，对面很快回复，来接他们的车辆马上就到。迪卢木多将会被带回dom的领地，两个dom，同一个人，怒气冲冲。  
在来接人的豪车里迪卢木多得到了妥善的照顾，Archer只是命令了一句“去车里呆着”便仁慈地放任他蜷缩在阴影里。他就坐在迪卢木多的旁边，但是车辆启动了没两秒他就把脚搁上原本迪卢木多的座位。鞋底的沙砾落在皮质的座椅缝隙，迪卢木多能听见它们一粒粒掉下去的声音。他被从现实世界带走，像是黏在Archer鞋底的沙砾。Archer这种级别的dom根本不需要任何束具，他就在迪卢木多身边。迪卢木多感到自己被凝固在一片阴沉而安静的空气中，恐惧像是顶在sub喉咙口固执不肯被咽下去的心脏，他失去了声音，反抗训练的内容消失不见，他只希望Archer能跟他说点什么。  
如果他乞求的话……迪卢木多强迫自己打消这个念头。他抱紧自己的膝盖，更加恶狠狠地打消自己用标准跪姿跪在Archer身侧的幻想。从经验来说如果sub无法影响dom的决定，那么是不是标准跪姿不影响结局。  
他们到了。  
Caster已经不见踪影，留下他的秘书来迎接Archer，一个女性dom，名叫希杜丽。鉴于迪卢木多的出逃，Caster出门处理他的身份文件、居留证明和一系列免责文件。本来他推掉工作是为了让Archer先见一见迪卢木多。即使是自己也是会产生意见分歧的，举个例子，Archer跟Caster的纹身就不一样。  
Archer十分中意这个sub，平时他绝不会这么兴奋地亲自追出去。这是好事，这意味着他会好好干完Caster丢给他的工作——那张满满的时间表，很多会议需要吉尔伽美什本人亲自出席。Archer也是吉尔伽美什，这没问题。而Caster可以让迪卢木多重新获得特工的身份，就像他从未被抛弃过。他将被合法的手续指定为分配给Archer的sub。  
最强的dom可以做任何他想做的事，所有的sub归属于他管理，Archer的身份方便很多，而Caster在文件上签下吉尔伽美什名字，校验虹膜，一切顺利，他们是同一个人。  
希杜丽转达Caster的安排的时候有些战战兢兢，Archer正浑身萦绕着一种想要抽人鞭子的暴烈气息，但并不为难她只是挥挥手表示知道了。反抗Archer这个等级的dom是很不常见的，更不要说迪卢木多是个sub。从车上他就一直在做无用功，回想反抗训练的内容，最终他在Archer面前挺直身体，直视Archer睁大的眼睛。阳光下Archer的瞳孔像蛇类那样纤细竖直，眼睛像红宝石那样闪烁着血的透亮。迪卢木多先前没能正视，他的美年轻而锋利，犹如穿心之箭。  
“去屋子里呆着。”  
Archer稍微认真了些，他下达命令。希杜丽都因此浑身一震，伸手扶了一下车门。她并非目标也并非sub，只是受到了波及。而正对着Dom的迪卢木多咬牙切齿地在Archer磅礴的意志里一脚踩空，仿佛有一整座城墙压制在他的脊背上，又仿佛被从空中抛进一整个繁茂的帝国，他听见自己的声音哽咽，说：“是的，我会呆在里面。”他服从命令，世界才恢复正常。地面离他很近，迪卢木多揪着草皮，大口喘气。Archer消除了他的恐惧，从他放开的意识里对迪卢木多这个存在已经没有多大的暴力倾向了，而且他的意识里排满了工作和会议——无聊的东西，这是Archer对它们的想法。  
情欲从他们之间弥漫开，像是黑夜里雷电击穿松树，留下明亮灼热的碳块和香气。  
“数值这么高的sub……”Archer此时并没有嘲讽的意思，迪卢木多现在很清楚Archer的想法，赞许、好奇、征服欲。他也没有使用dom的能力，只是在陈述事实：“感到荣幸吧，你现在是本王的收藏品了。”  
迪卢木多压抑着自己的渴望，无论是被肯定而产生的欣慰感，还是被强制命令后本能的喜悦。他们出于一种微妙的共感中，数值相匹配的dom与sub心意相通，他会被安抚、被照顾。他影响到Archer了。几分钟前Archer还在考虑无数残忍的事，现在烟消云散，他变得柔和下来，并且慷慨得不可思议。  
Archer的话语意味着一处容身之地，他毫无疑问是一个强大而优秀的dom，他能照顾好自己领地内的sub。“不使自己的sub感到恐惧”是“不令自己的sub挨饿受冻”的上一层级，如果sub继续请求，dom会继续给与，起码Archer会，Caster也会，他们是同一个人，迪卢木多不知怎么就能确信这一点。他摇摇头，不去想这样的未来。  
曾经他愿意付出一切代价让芬恩重新能够命令他，让他们能够再一次共享那美妙的感觉。但是年迈的团长已经不能做到命令一个正当盛年的sub，或者只是因为这个sub名叫迪卢木多·奥迪那，他的数值高得能够反抗绝大多数的dom。他像是固执地守着沙漠中干涸泉眼的一棵树，而吉尔伽美什轻而易举地把他连根拔起，试图种到一个土壤肥沃、雨水丰沛的地方去。  
想想别的，迪卢木多，他对自己说。  
——“带我走，远离这可憎的婚姻。”  
迪卢木多爬起来，脚步像是踩在水里，向别墅内走去——这是刚才Archer命令的内容。他脸上的悲伤表情吓了希杜丽一跳——她十分担忧迪卢木多的情况。但是dom有领地意识，她是吉尔伽美什的下属，不敢贸然对sub有所行动。迪卢木多无暇在意这个陌生却善意的dom，他身处于不久前才仔细观察过的、吉尔伽美什的领地里，可一概陈设在他的眼前扭曲，像是水波扰动。他回到位于过去的某个夜晚，空气中飘着各式的酒香和音乐，他在宴会的中途来到露台透透气，身旁有一株月桂。婚宴的新娘，芬恩的妻子来到他的身边，抓住他的手，嘴唇开合，她命令了他……  
迪卢木多把自己丢进沙发，朝着皮质靠背蜷缩起来。他起了生理反应，更糟的是，他直接进入了结合热。


	3. Chapter 3

下午Caster回来的时候，进门便闻到了屋内充斥的情欲的气息。他扫了一眼便看到迪卢木多在落地窗前抚慰自己。他浑身赤裸，跪在一张崭新的瑞士手工地毯上——鲜红的底色，金线反射着耀眼的光，是Archer买的旅游纪念品。而在手边摆放的玩具、包括正插在迪卢木多身体里嗡嗡震动的的属于Caster的私人收藏。Caster定定神，毯子的外面有吃有喝，伸手就能够到，AI管家的运行正常，室内的温湿均处在一个宜人的数值。Archer不是一个严酷的dom，很好，Caster一扔公文包，打算就这么上楼宰了年轻的自己，迪卢木多“拉住”了他。  
从空间上来说他们有一段距离，但是迪卢木多正在恳求他的注意。数值极高的sub轻而易举地做到了这一点。他想被吉尔伽美什命令。他正处于因吉尔伽美什而起的结合热。与sub联系的美妙感觉让Caster走了过去，端详他的sub。说实话，迪卢木多驯服的样子十分赏心悦目。他的肤色比吉尔伽美什深，是时常户外会被晒出的健康的蜜色，像刚烤出炉的全麦面包，让人想去掰开脆香的外壳。  
Caster清楚，军队里偏好数值高的sub，sub的身份十分方便，如果命令得当，他们是极为优秀的士兵。迪卢木多作为前特工，他的数值高到不可测量，配合反抗训练，甚至能从Caster的命令下挣脱。所以Archer在惩罚他，因为他只是在楼上打游戏，却凭空受到了“有sub逃脱了他的命令”这般奇耻大辱。如果不是一堆视频会议正等着他，他会命令迪卢木多自己把自己碎尸万段。军队搜罗世界顶尖的dom就是为管理sub，Archer的地位相当于国之重器。他就是干这个的，他能这么做，如果迪卢木多没有影响到他的话。  
结合热使Archer高抬贵手，只是迫使迪卢木多在视觉上的开放环境下抚慰自己，等他开完那堆该死的视频会议。他可能命令了迪卢木多不得离开这块毯子。迪卢木多好不容易习惯了无人的开放环境，Caster却开门回家并且走了过来。  
在dom审视的目光下迪卢木多的耳根泛起了红色，这些道具是Caster的东西。他们处于共感中，语言都显得不够高效，呼吸、声音、动作、精神传递的信息要远远超出，也准确得多。明明是Archer的命令引起了结合热，而对待Caster他同样有面对自己dom的感觉。迪卢木多感到十分羞耻，但出于天性他十分乐意向自己的dom展示自己的身体。吉尔伽美什喜欢他的身体，两个都喜欢并且毫不掩饰。Caster的手掌抚摸过浸透汗水的皮肤，像是划过柔软丝绸。他的手指按压sub凹陷的背肌，沿着脊椎游走，最终勾住按摩棒露在外面的拉环，把档位调高。  
迪卢木多发出一声急促的惊叫，但是很快被按住了腰。Caster等他适应了一会儿，又再调高了一档，开始抽插。震动的硅胶顶端不断按压过敏感的内壁，找准那个让迪卢木多弹起来的点并不困难，毕竟Caster正按着迪卢木多的腰。  
“跪好，”Caster的声音相比于Archer略带沙哑，“别弄皱毯子。”他补充道。命令迪卢木多变得容易，这是他的sub，受到他的支配。他的命令跟Archer的命令有同样的效果。正如sub属性的特工会进行反抗训练，每天晚上坚持冥想以便在需要的时候挣脱dom的桎梏，曾经在master中顶尖的管理者知道怎么进行正确压制。  
Caster引导并掌握sub的思想，迪卢木多无法回忆起悲伤的事。他就此投身于dom的意识，可也得不到什么恶意的念头。事实令人绝望，Archer是最强的dom，十位master之一，独占一个单独的名字。在Archer之前拥有如此特权的，是年轻时候的Caster。他们是同一个人，并且都在恼怒先前他挣脱命令这件事，这对他们这样的顶尖dom来说简直是莫大的人格羞辱，值得他们认真报复。Caster捧起迪卢木多的脸，绝望的情绪也如同散去的烟，犹如日落湖泊的金眼中一片迷茫。没什么可担心的，他的dom就在旁边。  
军队中的sub通常只有在被药物控制的情况才会见到master，事后他们根本不知道自己被下了怎样的命令作为保险措施。属性顶尖的dom极为珍贵，他们的身份需要保密。谨慎的master通常不在军队里寻找sub作为结合的伴侣，或者他们根本不去发展固定伴侣，反正他们管理军队里所有的sub，不会缺少命令的机会。流传在sub属性的军人间的传言基本是真的，迪卢木多从Caster的意识里看到了他履行master职责，处分或拷问sub的场景，与此同时Caster在用他的身体找乐子，迪卢木多的精神在情欲与恐惧中反复被拉扯，像是猫爪下的老鼠，然后他极为清楚地感觉到，Caster因此被娱乐到了，他是故意这么做的。  
他之前为什么会觉得Caster人不错？迪卢木多愤愤地心想。  
值得庆幸的是，结合热同样影响了吉尔伽美什。相比与所有他能做的事，他接下去会做的事全都不过分。Caster兴致勃勃地用硅胶玩具去探迪卢木多的敏感点，拉环非常合手，迪卢木多跪在地上，无论怎么躲避都被准确地碾上红心。Dom的命令使他不能离开，他清楚地感知到自己正受到身边Caster的支配。与此同时Archer的存在感也同样明显，他在楼上。区区两层楼板根本隔绝不了sub的感知，像是阳光刺透薄纱。  
Sub与他绑定的dom可以相互感知，感知的范围跟契合度与两人的属性都有关系。迪卢木多曾经去救援过自己遭到绑架的dom，上千公里外他就定位到了关押芬恩的地下密室。没有任何东西能阻止迪卢木多，他独自战斗并排除阻碍，像是锋利的尖刀切开黄油，收尾人员无不惊异他仅仅是一个人便做到了这件事。最后他离开的时候一直握住芬恩的手，他的dom平安无事，这令他感到放松。  
绑定关系就是这样，结合热就意味着绑定的开始，迪卢木多不是第一次经历。Dom有权惩罚自己的sub，如果是sub的错，他应当承受。  
迪卢木多很快被Caster顶得视野模糊，他胡乱用胳膊擦掉被快感逼出的眼泪，感觉已经过去了几个小时。他用力咬住了自己的小臂射了出来，白光在眼前乱晃，他从Caster的意识里知道时间才过去十分钟。按摩棒仍然在他高潮过后的甬道里维持着低频振动，Caster在他想要开口请求换个姿势前就推翻了他，他可以侧卧着休息。而Caster解开裤子对着他撸动自己的阴茎，随手把完事后的白浊抹在他的胸口。  
楼上的Archer开始移动。工作处理完了，“他的sub处于结合热且正因他的命令双腿发软地跪在地毯上”这件事极大地提高了他的工作效率，他在路过迪卢木多正上方的时候停了停，然后去浴室洗澡。  
迪卢木多的脊背一紧，像是被无形的鞭子抽了一记。  
“他知道……”  
“废话，”Caster呵斥了他一句，随即想到他跟Archer的情况确实不同寻常，“你最好早点习惯我们是同一个人，杂种。”Archer是他的克隆人，他们的关系比同卵双胞胎还要紧密。Archer有意绑定迪卢木多，他们一起进入结合热，Caster身上也同样发生了反应。在Archer的影响下，Caster的命令对迪卢木多有同样的效果就是最好的证明。相比于特工的理智，实际上迪卢木多身为sub的身体更早地接受了“Archer与Caster是一个人”这一事实。Caster问道：“本王没来之前，你射了几次？”地毯上干的精斑只有一块，但他想听sub自己说出来。  
迪卢木多不得不如实回答：“一次。”  
果然是现役特工，被抛弃前他还在一线执行任务。Archer大概给了他玩具就把他放置play了，迪卢木多先前谨慎地满足自己的欲望，避免在Archer来之前消耗太多体力。可惜Caster的提早回家打破了他的计划。他能从绝大部分dom的手里保护自己，根据任务需要反杀。可惜绝大部分dom一定不包括吉尔伽美什，无论是Archer还是Caster都碾压过无数脾气各异的sub。说实话，杂种都没什么两样。如果他们愿意，迪卢木多在脱水晕过去前都没法从毯子上爬下来。  
Archer下楼，走到窗边，迪卢木多的身上一片狼藉。Caster则起身去浴室。对自己谦让或者招呼自己都是很奇怪的事情，吉尔伽美什习惯事前事后都洗澡，所以Caster刚才没命令迪卢木多帮他口。仍沉浸在余韵中的sub不得不爬起来，伸手拉下自己的dom，主动骑在他身上。他不想再被命令强制完成性事，被一下一下碾磨敏感点直到用后面高潮太消耗体力。他今天恐怕必须满足他们两个才能度过结合热。吉尔伽美什不会在意这种小事，他们哪一个都可以强制迪卢木多爬起来继续，无论几次。  
Archer没拒绝sub的主动，他把浴袍扔到一边，就舒舒服服地躺了下去，伸出手指去勾迪卢木多的拉环，关掉了按摩棒。迪卢木多弓起腰闷哼了一声，因为Archer直接把按摩棒扯了出来丢到一边，先前灌进去的润滑液从一时无法闭合的穴口流出。Archer用他的阴茎重新填满了迪卢木多。  
“先前为什么想自杀，杂种？”  
Archer享受着迪卢木多的服务，突然问道。迪卢木多正处于与dom的共感中，他没法欺骗Archer，也难以想象Archer就真的这么问了出来。迪卢木多摇动的身体都停了下来，被Archer掐了一下乳尖，命令道：“别停下。”迪卢木多只得继续身体的动作，Archer还没有使用dom的能力，他躺着眯起眼睛的样子看起来只是一个无害的小鬼或者是从幼年刚刚进入成年的猛兽。他把迪卢木多接下去的命运含在嘴里并且享受这种感觉，或许下一句他就会命令迪卢木多如实作答。先前被按摩棒刺激着度过不应期的sub适时射了出来，迪卢木多小心地吐出一口气，而Archer正在兴头上，被迪卢木多夹了一下也没有射。他偏头瞟了一眼旁边地毯上的痕迹，随口评价道：“你变稀了。”  
Archer的意识被他自己建立的墙壁封闭，迪卢木多探知不到他的想法，不知道怎么接话。有些dom不允许sub比自己更享受，会命令sub不许在他们之前射精。这是完全错误的，sub本身就比dom更容易从结合热中获得快感。Archer一托迪卢木多的大腿，从他的身体里出来，随手用浴袍擦掉了身上的精液和润滑液。他袒露自己身体的样子比迪卢木多可大方多了。落地窗外的庄园全都是吉尔伽美什的产业，出于隐私的保护他选择Al管家。除了已经离开的希杜丽，这里没有什么活人。  
“看来你还需要点时间思考，杂种。舔出来。”Archer屈起腿命令道，一条腿横在地上，好整以暇地等迪卢木多伏下身。他毕竟不是在拷问面前的sub，迪卢木多不必如此紧张。杂种们不值一提的人生里总是有这样那样的倒霉时刻，性交和倾诉都是舒缓压力的方式。  
Caster带着一堆零碎回来了。他丢了五条项圈、三根牵引绳、一块海绵口塞、一个镂空口球、眼罩和乳夹在sub的手边。Archer抓着迪卢木多卷曲的黑色短发，但也只是抓着而已，迪卢木多口交技术不错，令Archer错过了挑选项圈的机会。  
“我喜欢这个。”Caster宣布道，把它拿了出来，沉重的黄金扣在迪卢木多优美的脖颈上。Archer的手跟着掠过道具堆的上方，其中一部分凭空消失了，他选了银色锁链牵引绳。他射精后就收紧锁链强迫迪卢木多抬起头，在两人的注视下吞咽。两个dom流露出一模一样的满足情绪，连带着迪卢木多也放松下来。  
这就是共感。他们三个人沉浸在这种神迹般的境界中心灵相通，所有的交流手段都逊色于此，他们过去的经历自发地延展出无限丰富的细节，在边界处相互融合成为新的世界，而当下的情绪则是变化无端的天气、湿润的风和扑面而来的温度。契合的深度与完美度都令人惊讶，他们几乎可以永远停留在这个天国。  
Caster扶着迪卢木多的一条腿进入他，Archer用膝盖垫起他的脑袋，把道具给他戴上。装扮自己的sub很有意思，从拍卖会上面买这些收藏品就是为了现在。Archer最先给他戴上了那个镂空口球，在口球的中间有一个黄金质地的小小铃铛，就跟迪卢木多脖子上的项圈一样，都是真货。  
“受不了了就阻止我们，哪一个都行。” Archer系的很紧，迪卢木多被口球填进嘴里，口水很快会从他的嘴角溢出。他眨了眨眼，光明也被夺走了。Archer随手从眼罩里挑出一缕额发，仍然让它垂在眼罩外，然后揉捏面前褐色的乳头。  
乳夹上有两颗祖母绿，像是两点浓缩的森林。可惜这样的美景只有两个dom能看见了，迪卢木多从Caster的意识里知道了接下去会发生什么，dom按着他的胸膛一人一个夹了上去，铃声与sub透过口球的喘息在室内回荡。  
这一次迪卢木多跟Caster一起射了，这不是什么巧合，在此期间Caster慢条斯理地命令他忍耐了两次。Caster的命令很有分寸，如果命令什么sub做不到的事情或者下达命令后就亲手打破会令sub产生挫败感，而不会像迪卢木多现在这样爽得在Archer怀里发抖。  
Archer顺手取下他的牵引绳，解开口球，锁链像一条死蛇那样盘在毯子上，摘下眼罩的迪卢木多眼睁睁地看着他从虚空中取出酒，倒了一杯给Caster。迪卢木多正把口球从自己嘴里抠出来，Archer又倒了一杯，盯着酒液满是把它淋在自己sub的身体上的想法。他们的绑定已经建立，性交已经不再必要。迪卢木多隔着黄金项圈低头，决定试试自己的运气：“我能不能……”  
“不能。”两个吉尔伽美什同时拒绝。在他们看腻之前，摘下乳夹想都别想。  
Archer也给了他一杯，他脑子里刚才想的四五种play一样也没做，只是示意迪卢木多双手接过金杯，然后发表了一通“当世最好的美酒”“世界级的珍宝”。他们怎么这么喜欢黄金，迪卢木多心想，浮夸而奢靡的金属，像他们的头发一样明亮的颜色。Archer转向Caster，跟他互相问候工作。  
刚刚开始是迪卢木多听不懂的各种项目、权力关系、利益交换，Archer跟Caster有来有回地一项项核对。说是核对的原因是因为他们的想法与决定惊人地一致，Archer做了Caster的工作，现在他们就像在对两张印着标准答案的考卷。迪卢木多即使不刻意拉近他们的意识，只是匆匆一瞥也觉得他们的内心在想同样的事。而接下去迪卢木多就很想关闭自己的意识。Archer坦坦荡荡地聊起了自己今天翘掉的工作，从去追逃跑的迪卢木多起他就关闭了通讯，除非今天世界毁灭，否则谁也不允许打扰他。他是十名master中最强的Archer，独占自己的名字，所有的sub理应在他面前跪下发抖，而迪卢木多竟然挣脱了命令，这是必须亲手讨回的耻辱。  
Caster愿意为他提供帮助，这样Archer只需要摧毁破坏，碾压一切，做他擅长且喜欢的事，真是事半功倍，可喜可贺。他们很快敲定了如何撬开一些人的嘴，如何碾碎一些灵魂，如何撕开别人的心脏塞进恐惧的种子。哪怕打上马赛克，他们说出来的和在脑海中的想法如果拍成电视剧，也只有深夜才能上映，并且在片头打上一堆警告。  
迪卢木多警告自己只是跪在旁边、低着头，不想引起一个master和一个前任master的注意。他们能对自己做任何事，而自己狠狠惹毛了他们。往好了想，他们不在乎自己，只要被操完，他或许能离开，然后回到他没有爬上去的那个悬崖，吹着海风想自己接下去该干嘛。  
——“你以为我会忘记格兰尼的事吗？你羞辱了我，也害死了她。肯尼斯和索拉也是你害死的，对吗？那个女孩迷恋你，而最终只有你回来。你已经背叛出习惯了吗？去死吧，迪卢木多。我想要你死。”几天前他被抛弃，然后转眼就被起诉。他出于职业素养先观望一段时间，在看守所中，芬恩秘密地来见他，说了一些话，头也不回地转身离开，只留下万念俱灰的sub。迪卢木多并非没法从看守所中逃脱，他只是不想逃。他已经无处可去……  
迪卢木多抬头，Archer与Caster不知何时已经停止了交谈，两双一模一样的鲜红眼睛都紧逼着他。  
“该你了，杂种，你为什么不说话？”


	4. Chapter 4

“……呃，”迪卢木多喉咙发紧，但他仍然试着对自己的dom提出了请求，“我能离开吗？”  
刚刚经历完结合热的dom通常特别好说话，他们乐于满足sub的一切请求。吉尔伽美什可能会要求得更多一些，毕竟他们跟寻常dom简直是两个物种了。  
如果他们想要给他穿个乳环，或者再来几次，然后派他去执行一些原本买下他想要他去执行的任务。迪卢木多觉得自己都可以承受，只要一切结束后他可以离开。尽管他还没有想好自己要去哪儿。这一定是Caster的错，他令迪卢木多觉得自己可以留在这里，并且会被照顾好。哪怕他们萍水相逢，五个小时不到他从飞机上一落地就逃跑过一次。Caster拥有军方背景，Archer是在役的master，甚至还是最强的那个，迪卢木多所遭遇的陷害对他们来说不值一提，无论是换个身份还是重做档案大概都是举手之劳。迪卢木多觉得自己的思维不可避免地逐渐形成一个“我能呆在这里”的前提条件，他的想法看起来都是他自己想要这么做，军方供养的master就是有这样的实力。  
Archer还没说话就被Caster制止了。他出乎意料地下达了一个正式的命令。  
“如果你有想要跟随的人或者是需要达成的目的，无论是什么，这个目标能让你现在站起身，从我们面前转身离开，你可以走，本王不会追究。”  
Archer今天总算进入了结合热，先前他对任何sub都不屑一顾，而Caster曾经绑定过的sub早已身死，他得不到一样的。仅仅是这样迪卢木多已经为自己赢回了自由，只要他的自由不是去悬崖上看风景慢慢思考人生。  
这是一个典型的带有选择的命令，根据sub的内心来决定。迪卢木多很少接到这样的命令，他的数值让他不怎么受dom的影响，但与他搭档的dom仍然命令得尽量清楚明白，以求更多地控制到他。处于绑定中的Caster对他有跟Archer同样的控制力，但却毫不带有倾向性地把选择权交给了他，仿佛是一份被用来表示满意的、闪亮亮的赏赐。  
迪卢木多想要接过它。他可能会因为绑定的解除而心情低落几天，吉尔伽美什受到的影响则更小，大概喝两口酒就能若无其事。他们因为自身的数值本身就是难以动摇的类型，那只是回归常态而已。可是迪卢木多只是跪在地毯上，几乎数清自己面前的织物的纹样和线路。就像先前Archer在指示牌前展现了自己的能力命令他跪下那样，他感到自己短暂地离开了现实世界，他漂浮在空中，低头看着自己和两个吉尔伽美什，还有那块织入过量金线的眩目地毯。  
Archer支着额头等了一会儿，说道：“看来是没有了，杂种。看海还是去梦里吧！”他伸手推了迪卢木多一下。站起身的反面是继续跪着，迪卢木多一动不动地保持了三分钟，答案很明显了。被解除命令后迪卢木多抬起手捂住了脸。他竟然感到欣快，像是蹦极中不断坠落到极致，然后弹了上来。人们通常很难在这种情况下控制表情。  
“我没有在清醒的状态下见过master，能给我看看你们的超能力吗？”不过前特工接受现实接受得还算快，他说得就好像他即将执行一次绝密任务，正打算跟自己的搭档套近乎。  
数值极高的sub或dom有很大概率拥有一些能力，只是取决于本人是否能发现。有人的能力是会导致电器爆炸，那个dom是个小姑娘，她当时恼羞成怒命令在场的人都给忘了这码事。这就像每个人独有的绝活，很适合作为初次聊天的切入口。  
“先说你的。”  
定向认知干涉，按照军队的能力分类评级，迪卢木多的能力是D，只比那些还不如没有的能力好一点。迪卢木多跟那个叫远坂凛的小姑娘一起去鉴定的时候因为他们临时搭档完一次任务期间倒霉事缠身，幸好两人的能力素质优秀，顺利完成任务。结果在荒郊野外的高速公路上车辆抛锚，前来接应的直升机雷达失灵，两人坐在车顶生生看了一晚上的星星。事实证明，迪卢木多的倒霉是真的倒霉，而小姑娘确实拥有令电器爆炸的能力，因为一直想着救援导致能力超常发挥……  
这些先不提，具体到迪卢木多，开启能力后被他右手食指触碰过的东西会变成蜂蜜味。实际上物质并不会因为被迪卢木多的手指点过而产生变化，但是如果有人去舔一口，会尝到蜂蜜味。迪卢木多在烤鱼时候发现自己有这项能力的，因为他的友人问他为什么这么喜欢甜口。  
“别……请不要咬。”  
Archer叼着迪卢木多的食指磨了磨牙，在自己的舌尖尝到了甜味。尽管是不值得写入履历的能力，但Archer看起来心花怒放。迪卢木多的眼前凭空发亮，开启了一扇漩涡状的光之门，从里面掉出了一堆李子大小的果子。或红或橙，散发着香甜的气息，Archer探身拿起一个，眼睛故意看着迪卢木多，缓缓咬下一口手中的果子。甜蜜的汁水从他的手掌上往下流，他的嘴唇比新鲜的果皮更加艳丽。Sub的感知能力本身就比较丰富，数值越高的越是如此。这一切都在sub的感知中变成更为缓慢的动作，馥郁的香气仿佛就在迪卢木多的鼻尖下，他的注意力无法从Archer身上挪开。他盯着Archer的手指陷入柔软的果肉，无端地心生饥渴，那是他的dom……  
Archer几乎是得意地把手伸了过来：“想舔吗？”  
迪卢木多品尝到了甘甜的果汁。  
Caster倒是比年轻的自己稳重很多，他目不斜视地看着眼前荒唐的场景，说：“本王的能力是千里眼，未来的一切都逃脱不了本王的预知。”  
“只要年老的我愿意开能力看哈哈哈哈哈！”Archer幸灾乐祸地大笑了起来，Caster拾起一颗果子砸了过去，被迪卢木多下意识地从空中摘在手里，因为Archer几乎正坐在迪卢木多怀里。一块地毯能大到哪儿去。见他有些不知所措，Archer就着他的手一口咬下果子，舔了舔他的手心，把核吐了回去。他的行动无意间蹭到迪卢木多胸口的乳夹，带起sub一阵战栗。  
“因为有副作用吗？”饶是迪卢木多心情沉重也仍然被吉尔伽美什引起了好奇心。随身空间（或者空间转移）、预见未来，真是无愧于国家武器的超能力。比起更常见的鸡肋能力，这两个简直是神的宠儿。  
“没有。”  
“‘我’只是不乐意看到未来，一直关闭这项能力。反正如果真的世界毁灭或者‘我’会受到威胁，‘我’就算不愿意也会知道。”  
还不待迪卢木多细细咀嚼Archer的解说，Caster打断了自己：“等等，年轻的我，”他转向sub，“不妨现在就赏赐你一个看到未来的机会，你想知道自己之后会怎么被对待吗？”  
“不，我不想，请不要给我看。”迪卢木多的脑海内无法自制地浮现出Caster利用sub感知dom意识的能力玩弄他精神的情景。他的眼神跟那时候别无二致的恶劣。永远预见未来只会让现实变得无趣。  
Archer回头亲昵地咬住迪卢木多的耳垂。  
“你知道本王的秘密了。现在想要回答我的问题了吗？”他吹了口气。只看外表他无害而美丽，像个撒娇的小鬼。迪卢木多的侄子就跟他差不多大，一个褐色头发的dom，非常崇拜他。  
——“先前为什么想自杀，杂种？”  
Archer在悬崖前堵住了他，面对面，相互微笑，迪卢木多的谎言或行动根本越不过现在搂着他的dom。  
“你没看邮件？”Caster眯起眼睛，他把迪卢木多的履历发给了Archer，早在飞机上的时候就发过去了。  
“我关了通讯，所有的！”Archer回答得理直气壮，然后摸过Caster的Ipad解锁，低头找出了邮件，飞快地翻完——他的阅读速度让人以为他根本没在看，然后重新把Ipad丢去一旁充电，问道：“你怎么招惹芬恩·麦克库尔跟阿齐波鲁德家族的？他们不是一伙的，但都想你死。你被关押起诉后为什么没逃出来，普通的看守所关不住你这样的特工。”迪卢木多执行过许多次A级任务，每一次都完美达成。他的身上充满着敏捷的活力，不受束缚，危险与困难无法阻碍他也无法伤害他，任何dom都梦寐以求能有一个如此完美的sub。  
在军队里的第一条规矩是服从命令，否则master会收拾你。迪卢木多也跟普通士兵一样肖想过如果跟master绑定关系是怎样的情景。他从没想到自己会遭遇这样特殊的情况：一对一的绑定关系，三个人，两个master。  
他没办法沉默。  
“我曾经有一个妻子……”  
格兰尼·康马克，她是康马克家族的女儿。芬恩的妻子遭遇刺杀后死去，他向康马克家族求婚，想要迎娶新的妻子。他的年龄比格兰尼的父亲还要大，更糟的是，他跟格兰尼都是dom。于是格兰尼在新婚之夜用安眠药放倒了芬恩本人，抓住了迪卢木多的手，要求他带她离开。一切都是源于最初的错误，那天迪卢木多受芬恩的派遣前去康马克家族递送求婚的礼物，格兰尼对他一见倾心。  
“她命令你了吗？”Caster对此有了些兴趣，能命令迪卢木多的dom一般不会被家族当作联姻的工具。强大的dom无论男女都是稀有资源。  
“是的。尽管只有那么一次，但是那个晚上，她确实命令了我。”  
迪卢木多在新婚之夜带走了自己上司的未婚妻。多年后芬恩的报复姗姗来迟，想要致一个优秀的特工于死地并不容易，借助阿齐波鲁德家族的人脉他几乎成功了。只差最后一步，他来到关押迪卢木多的看守所，对他的sub刻毒地发出诅咒。  
“他不可能命令你。芬恩·麦克库尔今年62岁，他退休前不是十名master之一，”Archer抓住了关键点，“明明你能使用反抗训练逃脱年长的我……”  
Caster恼怒地又砸了一下Archer，小小的果实从他的胸口弹了一下，滚在地毯上。  
“你在犹豫，举枪相对之时你是那个没扣下扳机的人，你比芬恩更可怜。”  
Archer说的理所当然，仿佛他的人生里从没有过浓烈昏暗的情绪，像是清晨的被阳光照亮的无云天空。可迪卢木多并不敢小看他，他窥见过他意识中无边无限的帝国与那其中蕴含的力量，如此宽广，恐怕这个世界的黑暗加诸其上都显得不值一提。Archer收掉了毯子上的水果和用过的道具，它们消失在金色的门后。  
中场休息结束了，dom与sub应当时常交流并彼此信任，绑定已经成功，任何一对普通的dom与sub都会想要这样做。吉尔伽美什受到本能的影响实际上非常小，Archer甚至都不怎么在乎结合热，照样在楼上开完了一堆答应了自己该开掉的会。但他们仍然这么做，不至于令迪卢木多感到难堪和害怕。军队中的任何sub实际上都不愿意见到master，他们永远不会搭档完成什么任务，因为他们面对master是全无反抗之力的。他们只能寄希望于陌生dom的道德水平，这本身就是一个噩梦的合格开头。可至少吉尔伽美什……还不算坏。  
迪卢木多伸手抱了一下Archer，试着把头埋进他的颈侧。相比于dom，sub拥有极高的感受力，他们也比看起来的更容易被伤害。他能回忆起格兰尼当时的孤注一掷、绝望与潮水般的爱慕，也能回忆起芬恩犹如巉岩般坚硬的恶意与憎恨，它们像是一匹过度鲜明的画卷，总是将旁观者卷入其中。Caster先前不明所以却仍然轻易地化解了他的绝望，Archer当然也能做得到。他的手从乳夹上挪开，抱住迪卢木多，抚摸他的黑发。迪卢木多感知不到他意识的边界，像是人处于异国闹市那样，被众多的新鲜信息冲淡了情绪。沉重的压力被涌动的情潮抬升，像海水托起冰山，迪卢木多被Caster捉住下巴接吻。Caster的手里拿着先前没用上的海绵口塞——即使自己也不会事事赞同自己，明明他们选择项圈乳夹的时候就很一致。  
“我真的做错了吗？”迪卢木多低声问道。在受到芬恩的邀请成为特工前，他曾经许下誓言，秉持心灵的高贵，贯彻忠义之事，维护所爱之人。他从未想过要让这份誓言变为谎言，可是回头看去的路已经只剩下一片黑暗。Caster塞进他嘴里的海绵恢复本来的大小，撑满他的口腔，阻挡住所有声音。共感中的dom与sub不需要言语交流，迪卢木多的世界被沉郁的阴云笼罩，只有吉尔伽美什是其中唯二的旅人。他们能看到一座被笼于黑暗的大楼，那是迪卢木多向他们掩饰但没有成功的画面。  
格兰尼从此处一跃而下。  
她的家族认为她的逃婚是由于她命令了迪卢木多——那个数值高得不可被动摇，被芬恩发掘，仅对芬恩一人下跪的俊美特工。康马克家族的家主对格兰尼进行了召回，他亲自前去。他私人雇佣了一名master作为帮手，当着格兰尼的面命令迪卢木多自杀。她试图阻拦自己的丈夫，却没有成功，她的哀求与泪水仅仅只对迪卢木多一人，不屑分给自己的父亲半分。但是迪卢木多已经开枪打碎了玻璃，一步步向外走去。他们在21层。  
格兰尼·康马克把婚戒摔在迪卢木多的面前，她说：“我是你的妻子，别人不配命令你，为了我，杀了他。”她转身便消失在迪卢木多的眼前，裙裾像是被狂风瞬间撕碎的花，只有婚戒在地上闪着光，上面有一颗硕大的蓝色钻石。

迪卢木多因为这次反杀master的事迹而被实验室注意，在军方出于保密的目的和朋友的努力下他以正当防卫脱罪。他甚至没有意识到自己的妻子最后命令了自己，当然也不知道自己杀死了一个master。  
Archer从他的意识里知道格兰尼仅仅成功命令迪卢木多两次。从数值上来说她并不值得那个家主付出如此代价带她回去，她只是爱上了迪卢木多，因此超常发挥了。人生总是该有一点奇迹的，特别是源自与爱的。  
——后来你爱上她了吗？吉尔伽美什问道。  
——是的，我深爱她。  
迪卢木多回答道。他们现在共享着一切，如果他愿意，他也可以走进吉尔伽美什的意识。现在他知道自己曾经杀死过一个master——出于自己妻子的命令。说实在的他并非从未在清醒的状态下见过master，他也跟藤丸立香搭档过。藤丸立香忍住了在一整次美国之行中没有命令迪卢木多，反正只要不命令他便不会暴露身份。迪卢木多很照顾这个新人小姑娘（他被这么告知的），一如既往地顺利完成了任务。  
Archer在迪卢木多的耳边说道：“追索并渴求爱意是人之常情，你现在的负罪感只会令当时的自己蒙羞，趁早抛弃它。”迪卢木多在他的手指下高潮，腰腹绷紧，在口塞后的呜咽声听起来像是未落下的雨。


	5. Chapter 5

“他射了几次了？”Caster问道。

“鬼知道。”

“啧。”

吉尔伽美什轮流开拓着迪卢木多，他们向被充分使用的后穴里挤入过量的润滑液，又在流出来后随手抹开，把自己的sub搞得湿漉漉的。迪卢木多的蜜色皮肤令他看起来像是夏日里的金色啤酒，无论怎样嘬饮都觉得畅快。

两人早已把口塞取出，为了听见sub的叫声。给长得漂亮的床伴带口塞是他们的兴趣，因为可以看到他们美貌的脸蛋被迫因为口塞而改变形状的样子，说实话，美人怎么样都是美人。外面的天色不知何时暗了下来，室内灯光为sub棱角分明的肌肉打下诱人的阴影。两个dom跟迪卢木多差不多高，身形却都比特工纤细消瘦了不止一点。迪卢木多用大腿夹着Archer的手掌高潮，Caster捻了捻他射出的东西，觉得差不多了，冲自己一勾手指。

金色的门在乍开即合，落下一个小小的，手指长的蛇绕柱的黄金工艺品。Caster在接到手的瞬间闪电般地扔了回去。

“我不喜欢蛇。”

“啧。”

他们唯独在嫌弃自己的时候发出的声音一模一样。迪卢木多爬了起来想要往后退，他知道他们在想什么东西，只是说到玩什么花样和射几次的问题，却完全由两个dom决定。些微的反抗也会刺激到dom的征服欲，Archer与Caster一人一只捞住了迪卢木多的大腿，Archer绕到了迪卢木多的背后，冲着他的耳朵轻声安抚。他吐出的气息里充满鼓励与欲望，金发蹭着迪卢木多，确保自己的气息占据这sub的注意力。金色的门重新打开，Archer老老实实地给了Caster一个符合他审美的、没有多余装饰尿道按摩棒。它看起来像一个古埃及十字架，由两股金丝拧成麻花，和被绞在其中横向延伸的金丝组成，顶端只是一个圆环。拿在手里颇具有分量，Caster捏着它的手势仿佛拿着一把钥匙。

Archer几乎立刻便按不住迪卢木多，他一蹬长腿就能把Archer压得后仰，然后越过他的身子。尽管Archer和Caster谁都能命令他自己把按摩棒插入他的阴茎，但是谁肯把这种事假手于人？dom支配sub以满足征服欲，这令他们甚至在性事中比承受方更享受。

Archer重新抓住迪卢木多的项圈，他伸手取下了其中一个乳夹，然后用指弯按了上去。迪卢木多的双手撑地，难耐地用脚背在地毯上拍了一下。在共感中，Archer与Caster已经联手将他从自己的世界拖了出来，当迪卢木多被抛入吉尔伽美什的世界的时，他的形态令人惊讶，意识的空间哪儿有常理可言，在迪卢木多的世界里他的结婚戒指被掩埋在黑云里，像是被埋葬的星星，与此同时吉尔伽美什拥有自己的形态，跟在现实中无异。以迪卢木多跟吉尔伽美什的契合度，言语是多余的东西。他们分享着现在的欢愉，翻阅内心深处与过去回忆，无数的信息与情绪碰撞交融，像是在夜空里闪烁的星河。

谁能捉得住流动的风？会被难住的人想必不包括吉尔伽美什，Caster成功了。他抚摸迪卢木多的身体，轻轻啃咬他的脖颈。他在自己的世界里捉住了迪卢木多，Archer能察觉到sub先前的恐慌迅速被欲望冲淡，像是兑入过量牛奶的咖啡。

Caster就是能做到这样的事，曾经他是唯一高调公开身份的master，那时候顶尖的dom常常是超级罪犯的代名词。人们攻击并挑衅强大的dom，然后产生冲突。到Caster不再是十名master的时候，强大的dom以加入军队成为master为荣，普通人们接受了他们的能力，就像他们接受跨性别者那样，sub和dom只是人类进化中又被发现的两种类型。Caster可以轻易地获得别人的誓死效忠，他令人愿意跟随，不仅仅是因为dom的身份。

当然，公开表露身份，Caster也付出了巨大的代价，毕竟一般人没有谁需要学习如何跟自己的克隆人并对他负责的。比他更具有攻击性的Archer坐在这里就能说明很多事，人们出于信任愿意交付出去的东西跟他们被绝对的力量碾碎后能够被得到的差不多，尽管Archer拥有与Caster一样繁茂而稳固的精神世界，对事物与Caster拥有同样的认知与判断，他克隆自Caster并与他一起生活，他们是一个人。但是Archer的工作全都是实实在在的毁灭，或许那不能叫做工作，在他的认知中那是履行义务。王不需要打工，但王有责任让人类变得更好。

迪卢木多仍未能理解吉尔伽美什对于“本王”以及“王”的自称和认知是怎么回事，君主制早已经是历史教科书里的事了，但是Archer用锁链缠他腿的时候他没敢踢开。Archer把迪卢木多的两边的大腿跟小腿分别锁在了一起，银色的锁链自头顶金色的门里伸出，看起来空间的另一头还挺牢固。Caster挤进来让迪卢木多坐在他的一只膝盖上，承担sub的一部分体重让他腿部的压力不至于太大，然后把按摩棒旋转着按进他的马眼。锁链发出声响，可一旦迪卢木多从Caster的膝盖上滑下，他就会悬空，然后再被Caster拉着锁链回到原位。

Archer很快被sub的呻吟扭动引起了兴致，他挪到迪卢木多的后面摩擦，硬挺的阴茎时不时碰到Caster的膝盖。Caster随手取下另一个乳夹，那下面的乳头颜色明显比另一颗深。他跟Archer的默契是一人摘一个，这个夹住的时间有些太久了。Caster随手揉按着那颗硬得像石子的乳头，迪卢木多的背后就是archer，退无可退，被Caster这么欺负也没什么办法。他反拷问的训练成绩其实不错，可惜现在身边这两个性欲旺盛的dom哪一个都不能被放入常规情况里。

Caster也插了进去，跟自己挨在一起。他唯一愿意与之分享的人早已离开这个世界，但Archer不一样。这种世上有另一个自己的感觉十分奇特，如果你不能消灭他，那么你只能接受他。起码Caster对Archer没什么想法，那就是自己，既不是好人也不是坏人、是“我”。

Archer把锁链收了回去，让迪卢木多的膝盖能落到地上。三个一米八几的就大男人挤在了一起，奇异的是，最健硕的那个被夹在中间，尽管他可以在前后两人的抽插下保持住平衡，却全然无法反抗任何一人。吉尔伽美什轮流跟他接吻，有的时候迪卢木多被操得没有反应过来，Archer或Caster就直接把脑袋埋进了他的卷发里。普通人只会在另一个人身上闻到体味或者香水味，而具有绑定的dom会闻到点属于sub的味道，迪卢木多像是蜂蜜那样香甜。

在共感的世界里迪卢木多被带往了Archer与Caster世界交融的地方，那里出乎意料地只是一片旷野。迪卢木多筋疲力尽地坠落，旷野的中心有一截断裂的锁链项链。失去sub恩奇都的时候，Caster曾在这里游荡哭泣，他抛弃了一切，失踪了许多天才回去……而Archer永远也触碰不到那个叫恩奇都的sub。

Archer和Caster先后在迪卢木多的身体里释放出来，他们互相看了一眼，Archer在迪卢木多的嘴角亲了一下后起身去洗澡。他们之间有十分牢固的关系，三个人的，迪卢木多不怎么排斥Caster最后的娱乐——把他阴茎里的按摩棒旋转着取出来。

“怎么样？”

Caster享受着迪卢木多的服务——他的sub正跪着用纸巾清理他的手指，眼底带着尚未退潮的情欲。但Caster知道他有问题想单独问他。

“你……看着Archer是什么感受？”

迪卢木多犹豫了一下，他的问题想必被两个dom都提前看到了。他还是直接问了出来。在Caster的心里迪卢木多没有看到对Archer这个存在的想法，就像人会评判他人，却很少审视自身。

看到一个年轻的自己是什么样的感觉？你在他身上切切实实看到时间如何一点点地带走你，现在的你残缺、暗淡、衰老。青春的光辉在他的身上闪耀，他强大而富有活力，就像曾经的你。或许这就是芬恩看到自己的感受，迪卢木多心想。

——“我想要你死，迪卢木多。”

他从未想过这些情绪会出现在芬恩的身上。现在他的dom是吉尔伽美什。刚刚经过了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，他得到了一片空白的心情，可以想一想那些他不敢回头看的东西。

比如，芬恩的脸。 芬恩金发碧眼，长发流金，眼睛像是祖母绿，迪卢木多成为他的sub后开始也开始喜欢绿色的东西，像是森林、草原那样令人心情舒畅。他十分英俊稳重，年轻的时候跟迪卢木多一样招桃花，而且对此来者不拒。这一切都直到他的sub成长起来为止。迪卢木多成为了一名优秀的特工，当之无愧的团队核心。芬恩却在老去。迪卢木多在芬恩退休后忙于任务并没有去看望他，他们之间发生了很多事，可是在曾有绑定关系的sub心中，他仍然是最初的样子。Sub的感知力能把绑定关系发生时的画面回忆得无比清晰。

那在看守所里出现的人又是谁呢？白发混杂在干枯的金发中，皱纹和老人斑浮现在他的脸上，他的碧眼像是被污染的积水……

“衰老是步入死亡前的必经之路，这是自然常理。”Caster开口打断了他的回忆，反正迪卢木多也看到了他因为失去恩奇都而失魂落魄的样子，“人因为不能接受寿命的有限而拼命挣扎的姿态各有其丑陋，但都不算稀奇。存在于你身上的光辉即使是本王也觉得耀眼眩目。‘我’说得没错，无用的负罪感趁早扔了。你从没做错什么，那不是你的错。”

迪卢木多用手捂住脸，被才认识一天都不到的人这么开导的感觉有些奇怪。但是Caster说得理所当然，仿佛这只是指出“杯子是黄金做的”这个浅显易懂的事实。说完他也起身去洗澡了。留下地上的sub一个人。眼泪滴落在湿掉的毯子上，无影无踪。盘桓在迪卢木多内心深处的阴影消散得像是从没存在过，他不想去悬崖了。

迪卢木多心想，他走不掉了。

全裸的Archer从浴室里走了出来，命令迪卢木多立刻去洗澡，他们一会儿要出去吃晚饭庆祝。今天是他们绑定的日子，Archer决定给自己的sub一些赏赐。

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大三角是格兰尼、芬恩与年轻的刷子；刷子与两个闪；C闪跟小恩，以及A闪永远的届不到。都有旧情，都很真，但金枪最真。


End file.
